NIGMS Phase I SBIR: ?Blueprint of Life? Genomic Literacy Interactive Project Summary The increasing prevalence of genetics and genomics in everyday life and in the media calls for a more effective education of students in these fields. Recent changes in educational systems provide an exciting opportunity to embed more genomics into middle and high school classrooms due to both the interdisciplinary nature of the science and applications of genomics in real-world problem-solving. In this NIGMS Phase I SBIR project d?Vinci Interactive and The Jackson Laboratory propose to develop and evaluate a proof-of-concept for the ?Blueprint of Life? Genomic Literacy Interactive, which will provide instruction in the molecular genetics of personalized medicine, use of bioinformatics tools, and discussion of the ethics of genetics research. Planned modules for the tool include: 1. Introduction: This short section will define genetics and genomics, as well as explain the history of the DNA Sequencing and the Human Genome Project. It will also allow students to explore a lab and the equipment that researchers use for DNA extraction/analysis and bioinformatics tools; 2. Investigate Our DNA: This core interactive functionality will be built to encourage wide usage by students and teachers and future expansion. The web-based online learning experience will be created utilizing human genomic DNA (leveraging the UCSC and Ensembl genome browsers), but created in a format for 8th-11th grade students. Learners will interact with chromosomal regions in a virtual lab environment, progressing through a series of challenges; 3. Ethics of Genetics Research Case Studies: This area will allow students and teachers to explore ethical, legal, and social issues in genetics and genomics through case studies. Students will be able to vote on proposed actions and will see the real-word outcomes. The Genomic Literacy Interactive will have accompanying lesson plans based on NGSS (8th-9th & 10th-11th) for biology, computer science, social sciences, and health. The Genomic Literacy Interactive will promote the following outcomes: 1. Interest in training to become part of the genetic/genomic workforce; 2. Equip students with increased genetics and genomics literacy to be able to make informed healthcare decisions regarding medicine for themselves and family; 3. Encourage and equip students with sufficient knowledge to participate in civic engagement relative to genetics and genomics. Lessons learned from this Phase I award will be applied during Phase II, when a yearlong genomic curriculum and tool will be developed and commercialized.